L'anniversaire de Lily
by Noyra
Summary: ou comment la jeune Lily Evans a-t-elle découvert le monde sorcier


Voici une histoire qui devait être plus longue, mais je l'aime bien telle quelle.

Bonne lecture

A Londres , dans un quartier résidentiel, il y avait une agitation inhabituelle, même pour un 21 Juin. Une fête se préparait pour les 11 ans d'une jeune fille qui dormait encore.

"Pétunia, dans 15 minutes donc à … 11h, tu iras réveiller ta soeur?"

"Oui Maman, et je la fais descendre?"

"Bien sûr! Tu l'emmèneras dans le salon, on l'y attendra!"

A ce moment-là, on entendit un bruit de vaisselle se fracassant dans la cuisine.

"Ce n'est pas vrai! … Roger, occupe-toi d'eux, ils vont réveiller la petite!"

"Je fais ce que je peux, mon cœur!"

"Bien! Mais fais-le mieux! Tunia, va chercher ta soeur maintenant, elle a dû se réveiller à cause du vacarme."

Sur les mots de sa mère, la jeune fille de 15 ans monta les escaliers et entra directement dans la chambre de sa soeur. Celle-ci dormait à points fermés. Pétunia l'admirait, elle était jolie avec ses grands yeux verts, sa voix était une merveille, elle pouvait charmer n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, Pétunia aussi avait des talents pour la musique, mais elle brillait davantage dans l'art scénique et la danse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Pétunia ne se rendit pas compte que sa petite soeur était réveillée attendant un signe de sa part.

"Tu rêves, Tunia?"

"Hein? … non … enfin, oui, petite Lily! … Mais il serait peut-être temps de te lever, non?"

"Quelle heure est-il?"

"Devine, lui dit Pétunia, avec un sourire, elle savait ce que sa soeur allait lui donner comme réponse."

"10 heures 56 minutes et … 40 secondes."

"Exactement 42 secondes, dit Pétunia un oeil sur sa montre. Mais à part ça … JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!"

En lui fêtant son anniversaire, elle avait sauté sur le lit de sa petite soeur ce qui acheva de réveiller Lily

"Allez debout, fainéante! … Je t'attends en bas!"

Dix minutes plus tard, Lily descendait les escaliers en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, mais au dernier moment, elle prit la direction du salon.

« SURPRISE »

Devant elle, se trouvait réunie une grande partie de sa famille. Les larmes aux yeux, elle remercia chacune des personnes présentes. Il y avait sa mère, sa soeur, Roger son beau-père, Aubépine dit tante Pipine la soeur jumelle de sa mère, et ses grands-parents maternels, Ann et Franck Smith.

"Et maintenant, les cadeaux" cria Franck.

"Non! Après manger Papi" rappela Tunia.

Vers 15h30, le repas se terminait alors que la sonnerie du téléphone retentissait dans la maison de Tainer (Roger Tainer, Lily et Tunia avait gardé le nom de leur père). Ce fut Lily qui répondit.

"Bonjour Julia!"

"Et oui, comme à chaque fois, impossible de te surprendre!"

"Hihihi!"

"Joyeux Annif ma grande! Alors, cela fait quoi d'avoir un an de plus sur les papiers?"

"Arrête! Je me sens tellement différente! Mais c'est facultatif! … Hey! Alors tu viens ce soir?"

"Okay d'ac! A ce soir ma vieille!"

"Ok! Julia? … c'est toi la plus vieille de nous deux!"

"… Ho! C'est bizarre, je n'entends plus rien d'un coup! Ironisa Julia en raccrochant."

Julia était la meilleure amie de Lily, elles s'étaient rencontrées par l'intermédiaire de Tunia. Julia et Pétunia participaient au même cours de sport.

"Lily! TES CADEAUX!!"

"J'arrive Papi!!"

Ainsi c'était l'heure des cadeaux, Pétunia était armée de l'appareil photo et Rose relayait les cadeaux.

Ce fut d'abord le cadeau des grands parents, la collection complète des partitions de Beethoven. Par sa sœur, elle eut un livre de photographies sur la danse, un sport qu'elle admirait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquer. Elle n'avait pas le sens de l'équilibre en mouvement, elle aurait aimé en faire dans l'eau, comme sa grande sœur, mais Lily paniquait dès qu'elle n'avait plus pied. Puis ce fut au tour du cadeau de Tante Pipine et de ses parents qui avaient décidé de lui offrir un piano à queue.

"C'est vrai, il est à moi ?"

"Oui, sauf si… il y a 2 Lily !"

"Merci Pipine, Merci Roger, Merci Maman !"

"De rien mon cœur, mais si tu nous jouais un morceau, lui proposa sa mère, je vais servir le thé et le café."

Lily se mit alors derrière les touches et commença par les affleurer du bout des doigts, n'osant y croire. L'un de ses plus grands rêves se réalisait : elle possédait un piano.

Et elle joua. Tout le monde l'écoutait, ils étaient partis ensemble vers un autre monde, vers un lieu féerique, magique. Lily jouait, ils subissaient l'assaut des notes délivrées.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, courut vers la porte d'entrée. Lily ouvrit la porte et sur le palier se tenait un vieil homme avec un doigt pointé sur la sonnette qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de presser.

"Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis venu vous parler de…"

"Désolée, les démarcheurs ne nous intéressent pas, monsieur. Au revoir !"

Sur ces mots, la jeune enfant referma la porte.

"Qui était-ce ma chérie ?"

"Un vendeur de porte à porte, maman"

« Dring »

"Je vais voir, annonça Roger."

"Bonjour ?"

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore …"

"Mr Dumbledore ?"

"Euh oui … On se connaît ?"

"Pas personnellement, mais j'ai entendu parler de vous … Entrez !"

"Merci"

Les deux hommes allèrent dans le salon, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Lily dit :

"Roger, pourquoi tu fais entrer le démarcheur ?"

"Parce que ce n'en est pas un petite Lily ! Nos excuses monsieur."

"Ce n'est pas grave, d'habitude on me prend pour un vieux fou alors … Bon anniversaire Mademoiselle Evans !"

Fin

Voilà, la fin de cette petite histoire. Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensiez ... merci beaucoup

Merci aussi d'avoir pris le temps de la lire. A bientôt.


End file.
